No Regrets- Season 2 of Hollywood Heights season 2
by Mrs.Longo
Summary: If I were writing season two of Hollywood Heights this is how I would do it. Leddie Chloe drama-Always World tour-Yes or No? Twists
1. Chapter 1

After a romantic dinner out with Eddie they walked into his penthouse, and there was a surprise sitting on the couch.

"Miss me much babe?" Chloe said as she sat casually on Eddie's couch.

"Get out of my house Chloe!"

"Oh Eddie, why don't you just tell the kindergartener we're back together?" Chloe suggested innocently.

"What?!" Loren managed to choke out holding back tears.

"Loren, baby come on you know that's not true!" Eddie tried to explain to her.

Chloe knew all of her weaknesses.

Loren ran out before Eddie could get her.

Loren grabbed her phone and called the first person that came to mind- Mel.

"Mel, Chloe was in Eddie's apartment when we got back!" Loren said choking back tears.

"OMG! What did she say?" Mel asked desperately.

"She said that she and Eddie got back together," Loren said trying to keep herself calm.

"And you believed the wicked bitch of the west?!"

"I suppose I should have let him explain…"

"Why don't you go talk to him," Mel suggested.

"Okay, will you come with me?" Loren asked.

"No, I think this is a conversation you two should have alone…"

"You're right, I just hope he can forgive me," Loren said walking back inside.

"Chloe! Get the hell out of my house!" Eddie demanded.

"You mean OUR house?" Chloe asked a little too innocently.

"No I meant what I said before! Get out before I have security throw you out!"

"Fine, tell Valley Girl I'll be in touch," Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

Eddie slammed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Loren walks through the open door to Eddie's penthouse and sees him sitting on the sofa with his face buried in his hands.

"Eddie I'm sorry I overreacted… I should have let you explain." Eddie slowly looked over at her. "You can explain, right?" She asked sounding worried.

"Lo, there's nothing to explain. Chloe broke into my house while we were at dinner and made it look like I was expecting her, which I was NOT!"

"I believe you. How did she get in?" Loren wondered out loud.

"That's a good question, I think Jeffery and I need to have a talk about their shift changes," Eddie said.

"Speaking of shift changes, mine starts in 10. Drive me there?" Loren asked.

"Sure," Eddie agreed grabbing his keys.

On the way to the Café "Something in the Air" was playing on the radio. Loren cranked up the stereo.

"Yeah we're gonna have a good time," Loren sung along to Eddie's song playing.

"Left at the light," Loren instructed.

"I know how to get there, I love coming to visit you at work. You look hot in your apron," Eddie said with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Is that so?" She asked blushing.

"Absolutely," Eddie said matter-of-factly.

Eddie pulled his sports car into one of the open parking spots near the front.

"Bye, love you," Loren called walking out of the car.

"You're coming by at 4 to talk tour with Jake and Kelly, right?" Eddie asked before Loren opened the door to the Café.

"Course," Loren replied with a smile," You'll be there too, right?"

"Yup," Eddie answered," I'll pick you up 3:30-ish, alright?

"Kay, love you," she said opening the door.

"Back at cha beautiful," Eddie replied. Loren smiled at their inside-joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Loren's smile faded as she walked through the door. Cam, Loren's ex-boyfriend was sitting at the table that she would be covering.

"Only would this happen to me," Loren muttered to herself.

She tried to walk behind the counter without being seen, but no such luck.

"Hey Lo," Cam said causally, even though he still loved Loren and didn't think Eddie was good enough for her.

"Hey Cam," Loren said plastering the best fake smile she could on her face.

"How have things been with…umm…Eddie," he winced as he reluctantly said Eddie's name.

"Good," Loren thought about how Cam had hurt her," amazing actually."

"Ohh…that's great Lo," he decided to tell her the truth, "actually, that's not great and I'm not okay with you and Eddie. You should have thought about how that made me feel, it's embarrassing, you walking around on his arm. How do you think that makes me look?" Cam didn't mean to come across that angry. But before he could apologize Loren interrupted him.

"Excuse me!" Loren yelled completely ignoring the fact that they were in a public place," YOU should have thought of that before you stuck your tongue down Kim's throat! How do you think that made ME feel walking into the Homecoming Dance to the spotlight on my boyfriend, who had just told me he loved me, making out with one of Adriana's Barbie's!" Loren had completely lost control at this point.

"I'm sorry, but with you doing your college prep classes I was lonely, and you weren't there…" Cam realized that he was only making things worse.

"You know where the door is," Loren instructed him.

"What!" Cam exclaimed surprised at the way Loren was talking to him," but I'm a paying customer."

"Feel free to leave a tip on the way out," said Loren's friend Summer who was one of the 3 people working that afternoon.

"Don't let the door hit cha where Mother Nature split cha," Meg said after hearing the conversation.

"Whatever…" Cam mumbled on his way out.

Loren turned to Summer and Meg. "Thanks you guys, I can't believe I ever gave him my heart."

"It's okay Lo; you are dating the super gorgeous, super fantabulous Eddie Duran!" Meg said trying to cheer her up.

"You're right; I'm in a better place now than I was then. You know what, come by my house tomorrow night at 7, I'm throwing a party," Loren said sounding determined.


	4. Chapter 4

Loren decided to head home and tell her mom about her spontaneous decision to throw a party. Her phone started vibrating, she saw the caller ID- it was Eddie.

"Hey, my shift just ended, can you come pick me up?" Loren asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 5," he replied.

"Thanks, see ya," she answered before hanging up.

After about 5 minutes of sitting on the bench outside the Café, she saw Eddie pull up in his Porch.

"So, what happened at work? Anything interesting?" He asked as she started to sit down.

"Oh, the usual, I saw Cam, he told me how I belong with him and not you. We fought about that for a while, then Summer and Meg swooped in to the rescue," Loren explained to him.

"Another glamorous day in the life of Loren Tate," he said sarcastically.

"And….I kinda…," she started to say," said I was throwing a party Friday night," she muttered the rest under her breath.

"Huh," Eddie asked confused.

"I had a moment of self-confidence, so I had a spur-of-the-moment decision to throw a party Friday night…" Loren said unconfidently.

"Well I guess we're having a party," Eddie stated smiling at the look on Loren's face when he said "we".

"Thanks," she said as he was pulling into Jake's(Eddie's manager's) building," Oh yeah, we have that meeting with Jake and Kelly, I almost forgot."

"Well I didn't," Eddie said pointing out the obvious.

"Just another thing you can pride yourself on," She told him with a smirk creeping up on her face.

"Let's go rock star," he said opening the car door for her.

They talked about the suggestions Jake and Kelly had given them for a combined world tour on the elevator ride up to the 8th floor.

"Hey Jake, hey Kel," Eddie said as they stepped through the elevator doors.

"Hey Eddie, Lo," Kelly replied casually.

"So," Jake started with a hint of excitement in his voice," You guys ready to talk world tour." He said with a smile starting to appear on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Please give me feedback! What do you guys want to happen?

"Ready as I'll ever be," Loren said giving a weary smile.

"That's my girl," Eddie said returning her smile.

"Alright, so everyone's on board for the duo tour, right?" Jake asked looking around the room.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Okay, so Loren you need to sign these-" Kelly started.

"And Eddie, you need to sign these," Jake finished, taking Eddie's forms from Kelly's outstretched hand.

Loren and Eddie followed their managers to separate corners of the office.

"Alright, just sign on the dotted line and it's official!" Kelly exclaimed, not able to contain her excitement.

"We're all going out to lunch, my treat to celebrate this special occasion," Jake said not willing to take no for an answer.

"Fine, but next time I'm paying," Eddie argued.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Kelly said turning to Eddie and Loren.

"Uhh…," Loren said glancing at Eddie," How about Rumor?" Loren suggested.

" Sounds like a plan," Kelly said slinging her purse over her neck.

"Chlo, that plan is a death wish!" Tyler said trying to talk some sense into her, and trying to help her keep the little dignity she had left.

"It may be a death wish, but it's the only plan I've got," Chloe countered.

"I'm worried that when she becomes the big star that she's meant to be, she won't have time for her mom anymore," Nora said to Max tearing up.

"Don't be ridiculous, she will ALWAYS make time for you," Max tried to convince Nora. Max knew from personal experience that if your kid loves you, like he knew Loren loved Nora, they would always make time for them.

"Thanks Max, for always being there when I have a lack of self-confidence," Nora said walking over towards him.

"Anything for you," Max said pulling her into a hug and planting a kiss on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right this way Mr. Duran," the hostess said gesturing to follow her.

Once they were seated at their table they started to discuss cities they would go to for their tour.

"Well," Jake started," I was thinking we could hit Miami, Tampa, Atlanta, Dallas, Austin, Madison, Vegas, San Francisco, Seattle, Minneapolis, New York, Boston, D.C., and some other big cities."

"Sure, but I definitely want to do a home coming concert in LA," Eddie requested.

"Of course," Jake replied.

"Loren, what about you?" Eddie asked, wanting Loren's input since she had a leg in the tour too.

"It all sounds great to me," Loren said, just happy that she was going on tour with the love of her life.

Eddie and Loren exchanged smiles, but Eddie's smile faded looking at the door. Loren looked at the door clearly confused as to why Eddie's smile dropped.

"What the hell Jake, how could you invite them without asking me first!? Eddie snapped at Jake.

There was a girl about Loren's age with a long blonde ponytail, and a boy with dirty-blonde hair that was just above his shoulders. Jeremy and Leah.

Eddie was grateful to them for saving his life, but he really didn't like Leah. She had tried to kiss him when she knew he loved Loren, and he still hadn't told Loren about it, which he knew would come back and bite him in the butt.

Jeremy walked cautiously over to their table sensing the tension in the air.

Leah hated that Eddie was with Loren; over the time that Leah had taken care of him she had developed feelings for him. She would do whatever it took to make Eddie her's.

Loren had absolutely no idea who the people walking over to their table were. She could see that they made Eddie nervous and angry.

"I thought now would be a good time for them to meet Loren, since they will be opening for you," Jake said breaking the ice.

"Um… it's nice to meet you, I think," Loren said looking at all of the different expressions on people's faces.

"Loren, this is Jeremy and Leah, they took care of me while I was missing," Eddie explained trying to wipe a hard scold off of his face.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of my Eddie," Loren said smiling.

Leah grimaced when Loren said, "My Eddie".

"We were just happy we could help him," Jeremy replied looking at Leah in a suspicious way.

"Yeah…," Leah mumbled.

"Well Loren and I have somewhere to be right about now," Eddie said getting up and just about dragging Loren out of her's.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Loren called out as she was being dragged out of the restaurant.

Eddie had to tell Loren about the kiss before Leah.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you drag me out of there so quickly?" Loren asked Eddie as they were driving away.

Eddie sighed," I need to tell you something that happened while I was gone."

"Um… okay," Loren said not too excited to hear what he had to say.

"When I was well enough to travel, Leah drove me to LA and we rented this motel," he started," and when we walked in I started talking to her and she looked at me like she was crazy and kissed me…" Eddie bit his lip as he said the last part.

"Did you kiss her back?" Loren responded with no emotion in her voice.

"Absolutely not, never," Eddie answered sternly.

"Is that why you pulled me out of the restaurant so quickly?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Eddie said looking at her nervously.

"Thank you for telling me, so is that why you were so angry when they first walked in?" She asked.

"Yeah, I like Jeremy alright, but Leah… She makes me so angry. Promise me that you won't take anything she says seriously," He looked at her with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"If you say that you didn't kiss her back, then I believe you," she responded.

"I love you Loren," he said pulling her in for a long, lingering kiss.

"I love you too Eddie," she said breaking away.

Chloe got out of her car and walked down the alley that the person had told her to meet them at 8 sharp.

"Did you bring what I requested?" said the voice of a dark figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah, and you'll help me with what we discussed?" she said looking him straight in the eye, no idea of what they were capable of.

"A deal is a deal," the shadow replied.

"I wonder why they took off so quickly," Nora wondered with a frown on her face.

"I think Leah makes Eddie nervous," Max replied not taking his eyes of the road, he didn't need a repeat of what happened to him and his late wife.

"Well we'll see them on the plane tomorrow," Nora said remembering that Loren had to perform in New York the next day.

"Didn't Jake say that Leah and Jeremy are coming now too?" Max asked.

"I think so, I just hope it doesn't affect Loren and Eddie," Nora replied with a hint of worry in her tone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Leah I don't want you causing any trouble with Eddie," Jeremy said to Leah because he could see that she was planning to cause trouble," he's with Loren, this is our one shot at making it big time."

"It's not fair!" Leah exclaimed," she gets a record deal, Eddie, and a supportive family."

Jeremy couldn't believe his ears, Leah had never sounded so selfish.

"I can't believe you! They have been nothing but nice and welcoming to us. They gave us this opportunity to share our music with the world; and they even paid for this apartment!" He yelled motioning around the room.

"I will get everything I want, fame, success, Eddie," she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Tyler had been doing the best he had in years; parts were rolling in so fast he actually had to say no to a few!

"I wonder what Chlo has been up to," he wondered.

His phone went off in his pocket, it was Chloe- ironic.

"TYLER HELP!" He heard on the other line.

"CHLOE ARE YOU OKAY!? He yelled into the phone.

"Tyler you need to….NO! WAIT, PLEASE NO! TYLER…," her voice faded away as the line dropped dead.

He HAD to find Chloe.

Loren, Mel, Ian, and Eddie were all sitting on the couch watching Love Actually, Eddie's arm around Loren and Ian trying to do the cheesy pretend to yawn, stretch your arms out and put one on Mel. She noticed and put it around herself. Eddie chuckled at Mel impatience. Mel leaned back and put her head on Ian's chest.

"Aww," Loren said looking over at them.

Mel smiled looked over at Ian who was enjoying himself just looking at her beautiful face; in his eyes she was perfect.

When they got to the part where Ryan Reynolds takes his shirt off the girls paid closer attention.

Eddie chuckled.

"Mate, you're okay with this?" He asked surprised to his friend's reaction.

"He knows Ryan Reynolds's got nothing on him," Loren said planting a quick peck on Eddie's cheek.

"Alright," Ian said going back to watching the movie since the shirtless part was over.


	9. Chapter 9

"You guys are staying the night, right?" Eddie asked Mel and Loren.

"Yeah, but Mel snuck out," Loren said giggling.

"Really?" Ian asked genuinely surprised.

"Hey, if Lisa finds out I'm gone she can and will put metal bars on my window," Mel countered.

Ian laughed.

"She's not kidding," Loren said dead serious.

"Oh..," Ian replied.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Loren asked grabbing a pillow from the couch.

"What, you mean sleeping arrangements?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," Loren answered.

"I was thinking you and me in my room," Eddie said with a smirk on his face," Mel in the guest room and Ian on the couch."

"Well that sounds comfy," Ian said sarcastically.

"Hey I figured the person who is least likely to remember anything should sleep in the couch," Eddie joked.

"How rude," Ian said pretending to be offended.

"Be sober more often and we'll talk," Eddie replied.

Loren and Melissa chuckled.

"You think that's funny do you?" Ian said picking up Melissa.

"Hysterical," Mel replied squirming to get him to put her down.

"I'm not putting you down until you apologize," Ian said.

"Fine I'm sorry. Now put me down!" Mel yelled in his ear.

"Alright love, but you just broke my ear drum," Ian said setting her down.

"She doesn't have an inside voice," Loren said looking over at Mel.

"Jake," Kelly said.

"Yeah," he said looking across the office at her.

"Did you want to do the photo signing thing tomorrow or Thursday?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, I think tomorrow would be best," he replied.

"We're gonna tell them about Jeremy and Leah tomorrow, right?" Kelly asked.

"Better sooner than later," Jake replied wirily.


	10. Chapter 10

Loren woke up with arms around her waist and smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey babe," Eddie said startling her.

"Mornin," she replied cheerfully.

"BOOO, we have a meeting with Jake and Kel today," Loren remembered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, until you just HAD to remind me," Eddie replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna take a shower and head downstairs," Loren said pushing off the covers.

"Ahh… that sounds nice, I think I'll come too," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"And I, think that you're not," she said returning the smile and heading into the bathroom.

"UHH, fine," Eddie replied going downstairs to see if Ian or Mel is awake.

"When will they be here?" Kelly asked nervously.

"10," Jake replied looking at his watch seeing how much longer until Loren and Eddie got there.

"And Jeremy and Leah are coming at 9:30 so we can tell them what subjects to avoid," Kelly said pacing back and forth around the office.

Just then a blonde girl wearing a blue tank top and skinny jeans and a blonde boy wearing a Hollister t-shirt and skinny jeans(he's trying too hard to pull off the I'm the new Eddie Duran look) walked into the office.

Eddie was only half-way down the stairs and he could already hear laughter- they were awake.

"So then what happened?" Mel said laughing and trying not to choke on her coffee.

"I said 'mate I don't care if you're the pope, I NEED some trousers!" Ian replied enjoying Mel's pretty smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asked coming up behind them.

"Just telling Mel here one of my old 'on the road' stories," Ian replied chuckling.

"They're really funny!" Mel said choking back laughter.

There were loud thumps coming from upstairs, and then Loren rounded the corner of the stairs.

"Hey guys," Loren said drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey Lo," Mel replied coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Loren asked.

"Pretty good…," Ian said looking over at Mel.

Eddie gave Loren a questioning look to see if she caught that little glance too.

She nodded.

"What aren't you guys telling us?" Loren said, nervous for the answer.

"Well…," Mel said looking uncomfortable," Ian was complaining about how much the couch hurt his back, so… he came and slept in the guest room with me."


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie and Loren looked totally baffled.

"So, are you guys… like a 'thing' now?" Loren asked looking at Eddie for help on what to say. He just looked at her blankly.

"Um… I guess…," Mel's voice trailed off.

"Quit looking at me like that," Ian said to Eddie after he'd been staring at him for about 5 minutes.

"Sorry, it's just, you the biggest player I've ever seen- and I live in LA, has a girlfriend. Strange…," Eddie said whispering the last part to himself.

"I'm just gonna go, um… get some coffee," Loren said walking into the kitchen.

Eddie followed her into the kitchen.

Mel and Ian stared at each other blankly.

"Babe, what's wrong," he said as soon as they were alone.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong," she asked.

"Loren, you don't drink coffee," he said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"He knows me so well," Loren thought to herself, letting a smile creep up on her face.

"You really want to know?" knowing already what he would answer.

"Of course," he replied.

"Here it goes," she thought to herself.

She hesitated before saying," Mel and Ian have slept together and we haven't."

Eddie just stared at her shocked by her words.

"No bringing up the time while he was missing," Kelly instructed Leah and Jeremy," it'll upset Loren."

"We got it," Leah answered sounding annoyed.

Jake and Kelly had been lecturing them on what and what not to bring up in their meeting with Eddie and Loren.

"You ignore any of these rules, you'll be out of here in a matter of seconds," Jake warned.

Tyler had never been so worried about anything on his life, and he'd been TMZ's cover story for months.

He had to find Chloe, she may be a drug- but he was addicted.

"I hope they're not mad at us," Mel said worried that her best friend since kindergarten would never talk to her again.

"I'm sure it'll be okay love," Ian replied giving a weak smile.

"Don't you 'love' me, they better not be mad at us or I'm gonna be super pissed at the person standing next to me," she replied sternly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eddie…," Loren said looking up at him.

"I have no idea how to respond to that," Eddie replied.

"It's just, since you've been back I feel like you've been distant," she answered.

"We've been dating for a couple months now, I guess I get where you're coming from," he replied weakly.

"I want it to be special, but Mel and Ian have been together for like two seconds," Loren stated.

"I know," Eddie walked over and pulled her into a long blissful embrace.

"I love you Eddie," Loren said gazing into his gorgeous brown eyes," and I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you."

"I wish you'd let me take some weight off of your shoulders sometimes, I hate to see you troubled," he sighed.

"When are they gonna be here?" Leah said anxiously.

"Soon. Why so eager?" Jeremy asked.

"No reason… so what songs are they gonna sing on tour?" Leah said carefully changing the subject.

"I'm Alive, Mars, One Day at a Time, Counterfeit Love, and a couple other songs that Loren and Eddie have been working on," Jake answered, not realizing Leah's quick change in subject.

"So are you ready to head over to Jake's office? We can't be late for our meeting," Eddie asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Loren said as she started heading down the stairs.

As soon as Ian and Mel heard Eddie and Loren start to come down stairs they got nervous.

"Um… hey guys," Ian said awkwardly.

"Hey…," Loren responded.

"I'm so sorry Lo, I didn't mean to upset you," Mel started.

"It's okay, nothing to apologize for," Loren answered.

"Thanks," Mel said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Okay Lo, we gotta go," he said grabbing his keys.

"Where are you guys going?" Mel asked letting Loren out of one of her death grips.

"Meeting at Jake's office with Leah and Jeremy….. fun," Loren said sarcastically.

"Come on babe, we're gonna be late," he said leading her over to the door.

"Bye guys," she said on the way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Loren was dreading being in the same room as Leah.

She would HATE what Jake and Kelly have planned.

"We're here," Eddie said pulling in. "Are you okay?" he said noticing the blank look on her face.

"I don't know…it's just, I don't want Leah looking in to you guy's relationship and seeing something that isn't there…"

"I haven't done anything to lead her on," Eddie tried to explain.

"I know….and I know that you won't," Loren replied opening her door.

"That's right," he said kissing her hand.

They walked hand and hand through the doors to Jakes office.

Leah had purposely only left only one seat left- the one next to her.(She didn't know Loren was coming)

When Edie walked in holding Loren's hand Leah was FURIOUS! But did her best not to show it.

Eddie didn't want to sit next to Leah, nor did her want to put Loren through the awkwardness of sitting next to Leah.

Eddie led Loren over to Jake's desk chair in the back, sat there and pulled Loren onto his lap.

"Umm… alright everybody." Jake started sensing the tension in the air," Let's get started."

"We were thinking that Jeremy and Leah could open up for you, to get their name out there," Kelly announced.

"Loren and I would have to discuss that, since it is OUR tour," Eddie replied glancing Jakes way.

"Thank you so much, that would be so great. Even just to be given this opportunity is an honor." Jeremy replied.

"Of course," Loren said. She truly did like Jeremy, it's Leah she had problems with.

"Well, I think we're going to wrap it up. Loren and I have plans this evening," Eddie stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course," Kelly said glancing at Jake nervously.

"See you later Eduardo," Jake said as Loren hopped off of Eddie's lap.

"Later Jake," Loren called as she walked out the door.

"Leah, what were you thinking?!" Jeremy yelled as soon as Eddie and Loren were out of sight.


	14. Author's Note- So Sorry!

Hey guys! You don't know how sorry I am about not posting for so long! It's been killing me more than you! I've been having some problems with my computer and at home (Not that I'm trying to justify it!). I hope you continue to read my story; I appreciate all of the positive reviews I've been receiving! I love you guys so much! Thanks again!

-Liv


	15. Comment Concern

Hey Guys, I've been getting some negative reviews lately. I totally get where you guys are coming from, but some of you are telling me to write more like other authors, and I just can't do that. I'm sorry. I have to stay true to my own style. Every author has their own style, including me.

Others of you are saying that my dialogue isn't the same as what they would use in the show; well that's why it's MY version of the story. It's just how I would have written it. Though I totally love the way the real writers have done it. If you don't like my story, you should express how you think I could improve it, but all negative reviews do are leave my confused as to what I did wrong.

Sorry to post this before another chapter; but I don't think I could have gone on and written another chapter with this in my head. I REALLY hope that you will helpfully critique this new chapter! Thank you to the people who have been posting helpful comments, I've gotten some of my ideas from you guys! Your positive comments are what make me want to keep writing and become a better writer.

-Liv


End file.
